


Sinnerman

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Tyler is a sinner whatever time he is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinnerman

In 2006 Sam was a sinner.

He was filled with pride in his position as DCI and he let himself gorge on work and responsibility, he even coveted more. Everywhere else he was slothful, letting relationships slide away through inaction and inattention.

In 1973 Sam was a sinner.

He was angry that he'd been stuck in this hellish place. He wanted to escape but still envied the ease and charisma that the Guv had as a leader. And he was filled with lust as he watched Gene, was pulled inexorably to him, and eventually Sam desired him above all else.


End file.
